headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Crawford Mill
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = Travis County | town = Fuller | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | poi = | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) }} The Old Crawford Mill is a fictional business featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series. It is associated with the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the 2003 version of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Description & History The Crawford Mill, generally referred to as the Old Crawford Mill, was located in the town of Fuller in Travis County in south central Texas. Presumably it was founded and once operated by a man named Crawford. By the early 1970s however, the mill had been shut down and fell into severe disrepair. It became one of many decrepit "playgrounds" for members of the psychotic Hewitt family. The exterior of the mill was filled with old abandoned automobiles of various makes and models. The inside of the mill was decorated with bizarre fetishes and forgotten heirlooms including children's toys. Young Jedidiah Hewitt would often play here. On August 18th 1973, Charlie Hewitt, who had been masquerading as the town's sheriff's for the past four years, instructed a van filled with five youths to come to the Old Crawford Mill so they could file a report on a teenage girl who had committed suicide in their vehicle. Kemper, Erin, Andy, Morgan and Pepper arrived at the mill, but found no sign of the sheriff. After inspecting the macabre interior of the place, they came upon a Jedidiah Hewitt. Jedidiah told them that the sheriff was actually at home getting drunk. Kemper and Erin took off to find the sheriff's home, leaving Andy, Morgan and Pepper behind with Jedidiah. Andy had to keep the strange child from poking at the dead girl's body with a stick. Charlie Hewitt eventually arrived and acted surly and inhospitable to the three remaining people. He wrapped the dead girl's face in saran wrap and then had Andy and Morgan move her body into the trunk of his car. Later that evening, the sheriff returned to the mill where he found Erin rambling frantically about a man who had tried to kill her. The sheriff took note of a marijuana cigarette in Kemper's van and forced Erin, Morgan and Pepper out of the vehicle and made them lay face down in the dirt. After which, he pulled Morgan back into the van and visited his own brand of psychological torture on the boy before placing him under arrest. The sheriff drove off with Morgan in the back of his squad car. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) See also External Links * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at Wikipedia * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Texas